Kiss The Rain
by twilighter2o
Summary: Isabella Swan remembers her bestfriend and secret lover Edward Cullen. You never know when everything ends...


Heya guys! This is my first Fic…

I'm kinda nervous…

On with the story :)

**Disclaimer:** S.M. owns everything Twilight

I watched as the raindrops drenched the pavement of our street, pounding hard against my bedroom window, as I remembered all the memories we had. The permanent crack in my heart ripped just the slightest bit and it hurt like daggers through my skin. I closed my eyes as I went back to that day for what seemed like the hundredth time.

_ "Hey, Bella!" he called out from across the campus grounds. _

_ I looked back halfway across the front gate._

_ "I thought you wouldn't be coming home with me today." I said as he stopped in front of me, hands on his knees, catching his breath._

_ To be honest, I was not in a good mood today. We were given a heck of a long sermon by our homeroom adviser and I just tripped more than usual today, not your typical dream birthday. To make it all worse, Edward, my best friend, hero and protector, greeted me early in the morning with an: "Hey, Bella. Sorry I won't be coming home with you today, something came up and I need to be there." So it's either her forgot or he pretended to forget. I bet the first._

_ "Well, it's done now," he smiled big as we went out of the campus. "The boys took care of it already."_

_ It started to drizzle and I scowled at the sky. _Yes, of all the days, you choose to rain when I did not bring my umbrella, which just happens to be the worst birthday of my existence. _I thought._

_ "Whoa there, tiger." Edward chuckled. "It is not the sky's fault you forgot your umbrella on your birthday. I've got one here."_

_ I looked at him, shocked. The evil man, he made me think he forgot my birthday. He held the umbrella above our heads and wore a smirk on his face._

_ "I thought you forgot." I glared daggers at him. "I was starting to thing you were the worst best friend in the whole world."_

_ He gasped, holding his chest. "I never thought you'd think of me that way, I'm hurt." _

_ "Oh, shut up." I chuckled. "It's your fault anyway."_

_ "You're right" he stopped walking and dug around his bag for a while. It was good we were on the side walk or else we'll be causing traffic. He produced a small box covered in a silver wrapper. "Here, open it."_

_ We started crossing the street and I balanced my books on my right arm and held the gift on the other. I was about to open it when a man bumped my shoulder while he passed by and knocked it off my hand._

_ "I'll get it." Edward volunteered. _

"_Edward!" I screamed, as a car approached him. The car screeched to a stop just before it hit him._

"_I'm fine." He laughed, holding out the gift._

_I pounded his chest. "I was worried you wicked thing!"_

"_Hey, I'm still alive, right?" he said in a comforting tone. "Why don't we go to the bus stop so you won't be too worried?"_

_I opened the gift as soon as we reached the bus stop. It was a charm, a star dangling from the moon, it was beautiful"_

"_I chose that because well, because I wanted that to symbolize us. The star would never be separated from the moon as I would never leave your side."_

_I didn't know what to say so, I just hugged him tight._

_After a short walk, we needed to cross the street again. I twirled at the middle of the road, I heard Edward scream my name and the next thing I knew, I was pushed, there were screeching tires then, NOTHING._

_I opened my eyes and a bright white light greeted me followed with my mom's voice._

"_Hello, baby" she said. Everyone called me that, all except Edward. Wait. Edward._

"_Mom," I said. My voice was thick from the sedatives. "Where's Edward? Is he okay?"_

_She looked down and sighed. "I'm sorry, honey. We lost him there was just too much blood that he lost."_

_That sentence broke my heart into pieces. I lost him. I lost my best friend. He left me._

I stood under the rain, letting it soak my clothes, my hair, my skin, my lips. I faced the sky and closed my eyes as I felt a soothing wind blow pass me, for some strange reason, it felt like Edward comforting me, telling me he was okay, that he was happy with Him, that he was home. For the first time in months, I smiled. I smiled because I knew he wanted me to get over it, because I knew he's still looking out for me.

"Edward Anthony, wait for me." I whispered to the rain."We'll see each other again someday. Just wait."

**A/N:**

Review please!

Tell me if I should put EPOV

Thanks guys!


End file.
